Night
by Ninchi Sushari - Vaati Minish
Summary: "Viernes a la noche ... Noche para quedarse sin dormir hasta el día siguiente… bueno, solamente para aquellos que solo van a la secundaria y no tienen clases al día siguiente y para algunos que no deban trabajar ni sábado ni domingo".


**Título:**** Night.**

**Autora****: Shad—Kun SunderKland/Ninchi (como quieran llamarme XDD cualquiera de los dos… está bien ºuº) **

**Pareja****: PHXJS/ PyraJames**

**Advertencia****: ¬¬ Es PyraJames ^^ y cuando estos dos están juntos… no cabe la menor duda de lo que pueda pasar.**

**Dedicado a:**** Fierce Dark Oni Link y para las personas locas del PyraJames. XDDD**

* * *

><p><strong>«Night»<strong>

Viernes a la noche. Noche primaveral. Noche para quedarse sin dormir hasta el día siguiente… bueno, solamente para aquellos que solo van a la secundaria y no tienen clases al día siguiente y para algunos que no deban trabajar ni sábado ni domingo.

Esa noche Frank Sunderland quedó en verse con sus viejos amigos y James, con Pyramid Head, ya que éste le insistió ver una película con él.

—¡James!— Llama su padre cogiendo su abrigo.

—¿Si?— Accede su joven adolescente hijo, sentado en el sofá junto a su **Amigo **Pelinegro Oji rubí. Ambos estaban mirando la TV.

—Si ocurre algo con los vecinos, llámame… ¿Si?— Dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

—Sí… ¡Diviértete, Father!— sonrió el rubio cogiendo el control remoto para cambiar de canal.

—¡Oye! ¡Estaba viendo Pokemón!— hizo puchero el chico oji rubí mirando a James cuando éste cambió de canal.

—¡Es siempre lo mismo!— comentó James cansino.

—¡No se peleen!— Se despidió el mayor cerrando la puerta del apartamento dejando solos a los chicos.

—Te decía— continuó James— Es siempre lo mismo, conocen a una persona nueva. El equipo Rocket quiere llevarse a Pikachu u otro Pokemón y pierden la batalla y Misty no obtiene su bicicleta.

—¡Fuuu! ¡Eres malo!— Pyramid Head se cruzó de brazos e infló sus pálidos cachetitos.

—¿Qué película trajiste, Pyra?— pregunta curioso el oji esmeralda levantándose de su asiento para encender el reproductor de DVD.

—Eeem… No me acuerdo el título… pero traje una de terror — respondió brindando una sonrisa juguetona, rebuscando en su mochila, la cajita de DVD donde contenía la película dentro — Toma — le entregó la cajita de DVD a James. El rubio abrió la cajita, quedó mirándola confundido por unos segundos.

—¿La alquilaste o la descargaste?— preguntó perplejo.

—La alquilé— respondió sereno el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros — ¿Por?— preguntó.

—Porque no tiene imagen — respondió sacando el CD para mostrárselo a su amigo. Era verdad, el CD no tenía imagen. Muy raro emanando de los Videoclubes, ya que siempre dicen que la piratería es ilegal. No parecía original.

—Quizá le hicieron una copia…— sonrió juguetón Pyramid Head — Pues… en mi caso, creo que es mejor, por si los DVDs originales se rayan, es bueno tener una copia — opinó.

—Tienes razón…— James puso el CD en el reproductor. Tomó asiento al lado del pelinegro.

—Si tienes miedo, no me abraces— rió un divertido Pyramid Head.

—Idiota— murmuró el rubio entrecerrando sus ojos.

La película dio su comienzo y para sorpresa de ambos, no era una película de terror, sino más bien, una película porno, James apagó el reproductor de DVD antes de que la escena explícita diera su aparición.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende viniendo de ti?— cuestionó entre enojado y avergonzado, mirando a Pyramid Head.

—Te Juro que me dijeron que era de terror— juró el pelinegro.

—Me huele a mentira — farfulló James cruzándose de brazos, apartando su vista hacia otro lugar — Si tanto quieres ver porno, ¿Por qué no lo miras en Youtube y listo, a que engañarme diciendo que era una película de terror? — brindó una mirada molesta a su amigo. En eso, notó algo extraño en él — Pyra…— llamó cambiando su expresión de molestia a preocupante — ¿Estás bien? — preguntó.

Pyramid Head miraba al suelo, parecía asustado, perplejo y, un poco avergonzado. ¿Qué le sucedía? Es decir… ¿Por qué ese actuar, de repente?.

—¿Pyra…?— volvió a llamar, preocupadamente, James al notar la tardanza en responder. Apoyó su mano en el hombro del pelinegro, jamás lo había visto así — ¿Qué te sucede? — inquirió.

—Ja…mes… Esa… película…— comenzó a responder entrecortado apartando su vista del rubio.

—¿Ajam?— cuestionó el mencionado curioso.

—Esa película… me puso duro…— respondió avergonzado.

—¿Eh? — James quedó perplejo ante lo dicho. Inconscientemente, bajó sus orbes verdes, recorriendo con su vista, lentamente, de arriba abajo, el cuerpo del pelinegro. Pudo divisar un bulto entre sus piernas —… — suspiró cansino— ¿Ya te dije que eres idiota?

—Millones de veces— respondió sarcástico— ¿Puedes ayudarme a… calmarme?— más que pregunta fue una súplica.

—¿Cómo?— preguntó perplejo el rubio, al rato, cayó en cuenta lo que su amigo quiso decir — ¿¡ESTÁS LOCO!— Gritó sonrojándose más a no poder —¡Arréglatela tú! ¡Tú trajiste la película, tú te calmas!— se levantó de su asiento molesto para encaminarse hacia la cocina.

—¡Please! — insistió Pyramid Head.

—¡Olvídalo!

—«_Sí se que se hace el difícil_»— _Pensó _el chico pelinegro rodando sus orbes rubíes. Trató de levantarse de su asiento para encaminarse hacia la cocina— Por favor…— insistió haciendo mueca compasiva.

—Nop— respondió James antes de beber agua de una botella.

—Come On, James, sería una oportunidad para ti— sonrió pícaro, a lo que el rubio le miró perplejo dejando de lado la botella de agua — Ambos nos gustamos… ¿No?

—…— James quedó mirándolo asombrado por unos segundos. Serenamente, apartó la vista del oji rubí, sus mejillas volvieron a tornarse de color carmesí— ¿Quién… quién te lo dijo? — preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Tendría que ser demasiado estúpido como para no notarlo— rió divertido para luego brindarle una sonrisa pícara al rubio — ya que… estamos solos… podríamos aprovechar — guiñó un ojo.

—No estoy listo— replicó un serio James encaminándose hacia el living — Hoy no — dijo cruzando al pelinegro, haciendo que sus pechos rozaran. Pyramid Head agarró de la muñeca de James. Brutalmente, lo tiró hacia el suelo boca arriba — ¡HEY! — bramó haciendo una mueca de dolor al recibir el golpe en su espalda. Pyramid Head rodeó con sus piernas, la cintura de James — ¿¡QUÉ RAYOS HACES!— Trató de moverse para poder liberarse del pelinegro — ¡TE DIJE QUE HOY NO! — Gritó horrorizado.

—Hoy sí — sonrió pícaramente.

El chico de piel pálida sacó el cinturón que sujetaba el jean de James. Agarró ambas muñecas del rubio para poder atarlas al cinturón. Eso le felicitará la tarea al pelinegro.

Se levantó de su asiento, bajó el pantalón de James junto con la ropa interior, dejando su intimidad al aire.

—No…— El rubio se sonrojó a base de vergüenza — Por favor… ni se te ocurra — rogó.

Mas su amigo hizo caso omiso, se hizo a un lado. Comenzó a lamer, seductoramente, la mejilla de uke, hasta llegar a su oreja.

—¡Aaah!— gimió placentero, el rubio, estremeciéndose. Pyramid Head, mientras recorría con su lengua por la mejilla de James, comenzó a masturbar su intimidad — ¡Aaah! ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! — Suplicó retorciendo su espalda — ¡Por Favor!.

—Jejeje — rió juguetón antes de cortar sus palabras con un beso. Un beso apasionado, sediento. James rompió el beso rápidamente antes de morir asfixiado — ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—¡Bas… basta! — dijo entrecortado. Comenzó a moverse, a resistirse, de una forma tenía que escapar de él. No quería ser grosero y darle una patada en su cara… pero… si no queda otra.

—Jajaja amo cuando se resisten de esta manera… — reía pícaro el chico pelinegro al notar resistencia en James — Lo hacen lucir como una violación…— separó las piernas de su uke — Y así me gusta más…

—¡AAAH!— Gritó James. Sin previo aviso, Pyramid Head metió su miembro dentro de la cavidad anal del rubio — ¡Quítalo! ¡Quítalo! — suplicaba. Una tras otra lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y recorrer por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

—Mmmm… Nop— replicó juguetón. Violentas embestidas hicieron su presencia, torturando el cuerpo del rubio.

—¡AAAH! ¡NOO! ¡PARA! ¡PARA!— suplicaba entre gritos. Era muy doloroso. Cerró sus ojos. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, de seguro, sus palmas sangrarían si tuviera uñas largas.

—Nop, no lo haré— rió juguetón el pelinegro haciendo caso omiso a la petición del rubio. Una sonrisa pervertida comenzó a dibujarse en su pálido rostro mientras penetraba sin piedad a su uke — ¡Aaaah! ¡Síí! — suspiró pesadamente, mirando hacia arriba, gozando cada movimiento. Estaba inundado en placer.

—¡BASTA! ¡PARA! ¡AAAH! ¡PARA! — seguía suplicando entre gritos el rubio. El oji rubí, con su mano derecha, cubrió la boca del rubio, dejándole ahogarse en sus palabras — ¡AAHH! ¡POR FAVOR!.

—Shh… Los vecino… Pueden oírnos… Y tu no quieres tener problemas con ellos… ¿O si?— cuestionó acompañado de esa pervertida sonrisa en su rostro sin cesar sus embestidas. James abrió, pesadamente, sus párpados mirando al oji rubí con un poco de odio como cuando un gato te mira con odio después de haberle pisado la cola, accidentalmente. Se estaba aprovechando de él. Pyra rió ante la mirada asesina de su uke — me encanta esa mirada tuya… — comentó entre risas.

—¡Aaaah!— gimió ahogadamente el ojiverde, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos. El dolor que hace rato le carcomía se estaba transformando en placer — ¡Aaaah!— Pyramid Head, sacó la mano que cubría la boca del rubio al notar gemidos placenteros en vez de gritos de dolor.

—¿Sigo?— preguntó cesando sus embestidas.

—No— respondió el rubio.

—Mientes— rió travieso volviendo a penetrar.

—¡Aaahh! En— entonces ¡Aaah! ¿Para q—qué preguntas, I—idiota? — preguntó entre gemidos.

—Jajajaja me gusta molestarte— Pyramid Head dejó de embestir para poder poner boca abajo a James, levantó su cadera.

—¡Aaaah!— gimió acompañando una sonrisa placentera al sentir el miembro de su seme entrar en él — Pyra… — llamó flemático.

—¿Mmm?— accedió.

—Sé rudo— respondió con la misma serenidad.

—Como usted diga— sonrió pícaro el pelinegro. Sin esperar, empezó a penetrar, otra vez, violentamente.

—¡Aaah! ¡Sigue! ¡Sigue! — Rogaba entre gemidos deleitosos entregándose al placer por cada embestida — ¡Aaah!

—¡Aah! ¡Qué bien se siente!— Comentó el pelinegro sonriendo placentero.

—¡Ah! ¡Perdón! — entra Frank al apartamento. Pyra y James sobresaltaron al oírlo, mueven rápidamente sus cabezas para mirarlo, quedaron helados — olvidé mi…— el mayor calló al verlos en el suelo. Abrió sus ojos más a no poder. Quedaron mirándose por unos minutos… ¿Qué hará Frank? James jamás le había dicho a su padre lo de su orientación sexual por miedo al rechazo. Y, ahora… verlo así… — Eeeeh…— titubeó unos segundos — Continúen…— dijo para luego salir del apartamento y cerrar la puerta.

—¿¡QUÉ! — Gritó su hijo mirando cerrarse la puerta — por si no te das cuenta, padre… ¡ESTO ES UNA VIOLACIÓN!

—Jajajaja — comenzó a reír divertido, el pelinegro — Con gusto, obedeceré a tu padre…

—¿¡QUÉ!— Preguntó a gritos, el rubio, mirando a su pervertido seme con horror— No… Ni se te ocurra…

—Oh Vamos… Te estaba gustando — Otra vez, las violentas embestidas comenzaron a hacer su presencia.

—¡Aaah! ¡Aaah! — volvió a gemir placentero.

—Jajajaja—Rió el pelinegro acercándose al oído de su pareja — I love you, James— susurró, seductoramente.

—¡Aaah! I—Idiota— murmuró antes de que el pelinegro robara otro beso suyo.

**«FIN»**

* * *

><p><strong>«Mmm no estuvo tan perv… como lo pensé… Ok… cuando la historia no la tengo escrita en borrador es un desastre»<strong>

**¡Waaaa! Mil disculpas por si estuvo mal GOMENNE! ú_ù Sobretodo tú Fierce Dark Oni Link… bueno… ustedes ^^. **

**Nee, en serio… cuando se trata de esta pareja, solo quiero escenas… … mmm… XXX de ellos… no me interesa la trama (raro en mi) ^^. Y si es violación… *¬* mucho mejor XDDD ¬¬ Aunq hubo muy poco de esto… **

**Pero bueno… así empiezo… de a poco… *risa nerviosa* «Con las historias originales me salen mejor ¬¬ YO TAMPOCO LO ENTIENDO»**

**Well, gracias por leer… u.u**

**Ah! Esperen… antes de irme… quiero aclarar lo de Pokemón… en realidad no sé si Misty consiguió su bicicleta… así me dijo un amigo cuando le decía lo q James le dice a Pyramid Head… No es q estoy en contra… me encantaba esta serie… pero… solo me cansó al ser iguales los capitulos ^^u**

**Ahora SIPI, me voy a dormir ^^ jeje**

**Cuidensen!**

**Dulces sueños!**


End file.
